He's an Athlete
by sasoyouichi
Summary: One shoot. Pertandingan melawan Bando Spiders adalah pertandingan merebut tiket terakhir ke turnamen Kanto. Di saat yang penting seperti ini, Sena memilih untuk membongkar jati dirinya sebagai Eyeshield 21. Ini membuat Mamori terkejut dan melimpahkan semua keluh kesahnya kepada seseorang. RnR.


**He's an Athlete**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

BRUK.. BRUK.. BRUK..

Kurita menahan tubrukan dari tiga bersaudara. Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano berusaha mendorong Kurita sampai terjatuh.

"Arrrgghh! Berat!" seru Jumonji.

"Benteng Kurita memang kuat!"

"Teman-teman, berusahalah menjatuhkanku!" kata Kurita.

"Itu nggak terdengar seperti kata-kata penyemangat!"

"Itu benar, Toga."

"GO DEVIL BATS! GO DEVIL BATS!" Suzuna memberikan semangat kepada para _lineman_ lewat teriakan dan lompatannya.

Sena, Yukimitsu, dan Monta sedang latihan langkah dengan _ladder drill_. Mereka meneriakkan nama-nama makanan untuk menambah semangat mereka.

"Mochi!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

"Terlalu lambat anak-anak sialan!" Hiruma menghujani mereka dengan peluru.

"HIIIII!"

"Lebih cepat MAX!" Monta mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Berhenti bermain dengan senjatamu, Hiruma!" perintah Mamori.

"Mereka terlalu lambat! Kalau kayak gitu, gimana bisa dapat skor 30 dalam setengah waktu pertandingan!"

"I-itu terlalu..."

"Terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan, Toga."

"Kalau nggak gitu, kita nggak menang!"

DREDEDEDEDED...

Selagi bagian _back_ ribut karena Hiruma, Musashi lebih memilih fokus untuk melatih kekuatan _kick_ nya. _Kick _akan menjadi kunci dalam pertandingan melawan Bando Spiders besok. Kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk kedua tim. Siapapun pemenangnya, tim yang menang akan menjadi juara tiga Tokyo dan mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk ke turnamen Kanto. Turnamen tempat para jenius berkumpul dan bertanding.

"Wah! Tendangannya tinggi MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Tendangan Musashi memang kuat!" puji Yukimitsu.

"Cih. Kalian jangan terlalu percaya dengan tendangan kakek tua sialan itu. Tendangannya nggak sebagus poni sebelah itu. Kekeke!"

"Po-poni sebelah?" tanya Sena.

"Kotaro Sasaki, Sena," jawab Mamori. "Sena kayak nggak tau aja, disini ada orang yang seenak dengkulnya memberi julukan untuk setiap orang"

"Siapa maksudmu, manajer sialan?" tatap Hiruma sinis.

"Siapa lagi Hiruma kalau nggak kamu!" Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Kekeke! Aku nggak menyadarinya!"

"Huh!"

"Hieeee! Mereka berantem lagi!" Sena bersembunyi di belakang Yukimitsu.

"Kalian ngeliatan apa ha?!" Kotak-kotak muncul di dahi Hiruma. "Kalau ada waktu buat ngeliatin manajer sialan ini marah-marah, mending kalian latih kaki kalian itu biar menang lawan mata merah sialan, anak-anak sialan!"

"Ba-baik bos!" seru Monta.

"Siapa yang marah-marah, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Manajer sialan dari Devil Bats! Kekeke!" Hiruma ngacir meninggalkan grup _back _dan berjalan menuju ruang _club_.

"Ngapain You-_nii_ ke ruang club? Apa nggak latihan _pass_?" tanya Suzuna yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Sena.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Hiruma menemukan strategi baru untuk melawan Bando." kata Yukimitsu.

"Aku akan menyusul Hiruma. Pasti dia mau bolos latihan sore!" Mamori bergegas menuju ruang club untuk menggeret Hiruma kembali latihan.

"Se-sepertinya nggak mungkin Kak Hiruma bolos,"

"Benar MAX! Ayo latihan! Kalahkan Bando Spiders!"

"YEAAAAH!"

* * *

Mamori membuka pelan pintu geser ruang club. Hiruma tidak kelihatan duduk diruang club didampingi pacar kesayangannya―laptop.

"Kemana perginya Hiruma?" tanya Mamori entah kepada siapa. Mamori masuk ke ruang loker untuk mencari Hiruma. Tampak Hiruma sedang mencari sesuatu di beberapa loker yang bukan miliknya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Ngapain di sini, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kenapa balik nanya?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Kau juga balik tanya," jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas perang mulut denganmu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau cari. Mungkin aku tau,"

"Koyo,"

"Ha? Koyo?"

"Iya. Pendengaranmu mulai terganggu karena _creampuff_,"

"Huh!" Mamori keluar dari ruang loker. Dia mengambil bungkusan koyo dari dalam tasnya. "Ini!"

"Dimana kau temukan?"

"Di dalam tasku. Itu persedian buat Sena,"

"Cih. Kau selalu berlebihan disetiap hal yang berhubungan dengan cebol sialan itu,"

"Untuk apa koyo itu?"

"Buat nempel poster! Buat dipakai lah manajer sialan!"

"Aku bantu kau memakainya. Mau ditempel dimana?"

"Punggung," Mamori duduk di kursi panjang dan Hiruma membuka bajunya dan duduk membelakangi Mamori.

"Tu-tunggu! Ke-kenapa buka baju?" Mamori menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau mau nempelin di punggung atau baju, manajer sialan?"

"Ba-baiklah." Wajah Mamori sedikit memerah karena perbuatan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba membuka bajunya. Sekarang di depannya, ada punggung Hiruma. Ini membuat pipinya panas karena malu.

"Tempel disini?" Mamori menyentuh punggung Hiruma dibagian yang ada paruhnya.

"Di atas sedikit," Mamori memasang koyo di tempat yang Hiruma maksud. Di kanan dan kirinya.

"Sudah,"

"Oke manajer sialan." Hiruma kembali memakai baju seragamnya. "Apa kau punya _mie cup_?"

"Kalau gak salah di loker Kurita ada. Katanya boleh di makan," Mamori mengambil _mie cup_ di loker Kurita.

"Ambilin air panas,"

"Pakai kata tolong!" Mamori mengambil termos kecil miliknya yang berisi air panas. Ia tuangkan air panas ke dalam _cup._ "Tunggu tiga menit. Kubuatkan teh,"

Hiruma duduk sambil menatap malas _mie cup _yang tidak bersalah itu. Tiga menit adalah waktu yang lama bagi perutnya yang sudah lapar.

"Kenapa belum makan siang?" tanya Mamori sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh panas di meja.

"Nggak sempat," Hiruma mulai makan _mie cup _itu dengan lahapnya. Mamori terus menatap Hiruma yang sedang makan. "Kau lapar juga ha? Kekekeke!"

"Aku belum sempat makan siang. Ada rapat komite disiplin,"

"Ambil satu lagi di loker gendut sialan itu,"

"Habis,"

"Cih." Hiruma berhenti makan dan menggeser _cup_ itu ke depan Mamori. "Kau bisa makan itu kalau kau mau,"

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa makan nanti sehabis latihan sore,"

"Sebelum itu aku harus membawa jasadmu ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Aku nggak akan mati semudah itu, Hiruma,"

"Kalau gitu, makan! Aku nggak bakal lapor ke komite disiplin. Kekekeke!"

Mamori mulai makan _mie cup_ Hiruma dengan malu-malu. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar yang ia tahan sejak sebelum mulai latihan. Walaupun dia hanya dapat separuh porsi, itu cukup untuk menahan rasa laparnya. Rasa lapar juga bisa menahan rasa malunya yang harus makan _mie cup _satu berdua dengan Hiruma.

BRAAAAK...

Pintu ruang club terbuka. Ternyata, jadwal latihan sore sudah selesai. Karena besok bertanding, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Musashi.

"Makan, kakek tua sialan,"

"Kurita, aku minta _mie cup _ satu ya. _Arigatou ne_,"

"Iya Anezaki. Cuma tinggal satu 'kan?" tanya Kurita.

"Iya,"

"Jadi You-_nii _dan Mamo-_nee_ makan _mie cup _satu berdua?" antena kecil di kepala Suzuna mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Manajer sialan itu hampir mati kelaparan. Karena aku baik hati, aku memberikan _mie cup-_ku untuknya. Kekeke!" Hiruma tertawa puas.

"_Pasti bukan itu alasannya." _pikir tiga bersaudara Ha-ha.

"Hubungan kalian berdua berjalan dengan lancar ya," kata Musashi.

"A-apa maksudmu Musashi?" tanya Mamori.

"Nggak. Hanya saja aku merasa seperti itu. Hebat juga kau bocah sialan," Musashi melirik ke arah Hiruma yang ternyata memberikan _death glare_ ke Musashi.

"Jadi You-_nii _dan Mamo-_nee_..." Wajah Suzuna memancarkan kebahagian tiada tara.

"Diam _cheer _sialan!"

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 23 Oktober. Hari dimana Bando Spiders dan Devil Bats akan memperebutkan satu tiket menuju turnamen Kanto. Semua anggota tim sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Mereka menunggu panggilan untuk memasuki stadium.

"Ada apa eyeshield? Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk lapangan," Mamori melihat eyeshield berdiri di depannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan membuka helm.

"Sena.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sena? _Amefuto_ itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu,"

"Kak Mamori, maaf aku selalu merahasiakan ini darimu. Tapi aku harus pergi karena aku Eyeshield 21." Sena pun berlari keluar ruang tunggu sesaat setelah namanya 'Sena Kobayakawa' dipanggil oleh Kumabukuro.

Mamori duduk di ruang tunggu. Termenung mencari bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa eyeshield itu Sena. Ketika Sena menghilang Eyeshield datang. Setiap pertandingan, Sena selalu menghilang. Hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Mamori.

"Sena adalah Eyeshield 21. Kenapa aku nggak menyadarinya? Padahal kalau dipikirkan lebih baik, pasti bisa langsung ketahuan,"

"Yang paling mengganggu Sena adalah aku. Aku seenaknya saja ya.." Air mata Mamori mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Benar-benar seenaknya.."

"_Selama ini, yang paling menghambat Sena adalah aku. Aku yang membuat Sena nggak bisa maju. Aku terus saja menganggap dia sebagai anak kecil. Aku bukannya mendukung Sena malah menghambatnya. Aku salah.."_

"Kemana Mamo-_nee_?" Suzuna celingukan. Ia melihat Mamori duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Kekeke, biarin dia sendiri," cegah Hiruma.

"Tapi.."

"Dia bukan cewek seperti itu. Sebentar lagi dia keluar juga."

"MANAJER ANEZAKI MAMORI. BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DALAM TUGAS ADMINISTRASI! MENGIRIM SINYAL DARI BANGKU DAN AHLI MEMAKAN SNACK DENGAN KECEPATAN TINGGI!"

"Kenapa aku juga dipanggil? Seharusnya 'kan hanya atletnya. Pasti ini kerjaan Hiruma!" Mamori pun berlari keluar ke stadium. Anggota Devil Bats berkumpul di sisi kanan lapangan.

"Oke, semuanya. Kita periksa _playbook_ sebelum pertandingan dimulai!" Mamori membagikan _playbook_ hari ini kepada masing-masing anggota.

"Ini.. Berjuanglah. Ini _playbook _Sena!" Sambil tersenyum, Mamori menyerahkan _playbook_ kepada Sena.

* * *

"YEAAAAHHH! Devil Bats maju ke turnamen Kanto!" teriak Jumonji.

"Kita harus kalahkan semua lawan kita di turnamen Kanto dan maju ke _christmas bowl_! Seru Kurita.

"FUGO!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daikichi yang mengucapkan kata Fugo! Fugo!

"Bukan harus, tapi pasti! Kekeke!"

Devil Bats menang atas Bando Spiders dan berhak mendapatkan tiket ke turnamen Kanto. Setelah merayakan dengan saling menyiramkan air, mereka bergegas berganti baju dan pulang. Mereka bersiap untuk pesta yakiniku sebagai perayaan kemenangan. Yakiniku setelah pertandingan itu sudah seperti tradisi bagi mereka. Yah, selama uang _club_ masih cukup.

"Kalian ke yakiniku sana. Kakek tua sialan itu yang bayar," Hiruma melemparkan sebuah amplop kepada Musashi.

"Ini uang untuk yakiniku?" tanya Musashi.

"Iya, uang club. Aku nggak ikut,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Mau beli sepatu. Yang ini udah nggak nyaman," Hiruma berbalik badan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Jangan lupa makan!" teriak Mamori. Hiruma tidak menanggapi teriakan Mamori.

"Cie Mamo -_nee_ perhatian sama You-_nii_!" Suzuna menyikut-nyikut Mamori.

"Su-suzuna, sudahlah," Wajah Mamori memerah karena malu.

"Cemburu MAX!"

"Sudahlah Monta." Sena mencoba menenangkan Monta yang sudah mulai bertingkah seperti monyet asli.

* * *

"Hiruma tunggu!" Hiruma menoleh ke belakang karena merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat!"

"Ngapain kau mengikutiku, manajer sialan?"

"A-aku juga mau beli sepatu,"

"Kau mau beli sepatu atau hanya mencari kesempatan untuk berdua denganku?"

"Mau beli sepatu buat Sena. Sebenarnya aku bosan berdua denganmu," Mamori tersenyum jahil.

"Cih. Apa sepatu cebol sialan itu sudah jebol?"

"Bukan karena itu. Aku mau memberikan hadiah buat Sena. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi atlet _Amefuto_," mata Mamori menatap sendu ke atas langit yang gelap.

"Kau telat menyadarinya,"

"Aku tau."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko sepatu olahraga yang cukup besar di dekat stadium. Sesampainya di sana, pelayan toko menyambut mereka dengan gemetar karena melihat Hiruma dengan senjata dibahunya. Hiruma dan Mamori sibuk memilih sepatu.

"Eh Hiruma,"

"Hn," Hiruma sedang mencoba sepatu pilihannya yang di dominasi warna hitam dan merah.

"Apa kau tau ukuran sepatu Sena?"

"Sebagai manajer, seharusnya kau tau berapa nomor sepatunya. Mungkin 40 kalau cebol sialan itu nggak menyusut. Kekeke!"

"Mana mungkin bisa menyusut. Tolong nomor 40."

* * *

"Aku lapar, Hiruma,"

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Apa kau nggak lapar? Aku yang hanya duduk di _bench_ saja lapar, apalagi kau yang bertanding,"

"Yah sedikit,"

"Oke! Sebelum pulang kita makan dulu. Kalau nyusul yang lain udah telat," kata Mamori sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku makan ramen aja di rumah,"

"Nggak baik makan ramen terus-menerus. Aku traktir McD gimana?" tawar Mamori.

"Apa kau punya uang untuk mentraktirku ha?"

"Kalau untuk dua orang uangku cukup kok,"

"Terserah kau aja manajer sialan."

* * *

"Nona mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah kepada Mamori.

"Kau mau apa Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Kopi,"

"Nggak ada kopi di sini," lirik Mamori dengan sinis.

"_Cola_,"

"_Cola_-nya dua. Lalu cheese burgernya satu," Pelayan tadi memencet layar yang ada di depannya sesuai pesanan.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Sama,"

"Cheese burgernya tambah satu," Mamori membayar pesanannya setelah pelayan tersebut menyebutkan total yang harus ia bayarkan.

"Ini pesanannya nona," Pelayan tersebut memberikan nampan berisi dua cola dan dua cheese burger.

"_Arigatou_," Mamori mengangkat nampan itu dengan kesusahan karena sebelah tangannya sudah ada kantung berisi sepatu untuk Sena.

"Setidaknya kau membantuku membawakan kantung sepatu ini,"

"Tanganku juga penuh, manajer sialan," Hiruma mengangkat senjata dan kantung sepatunya sendiri.

"Huh!"

Mereka duduk di dekat etalase yang menghadap ke jalan. Lapar membuat Mamori langsung memakan cheese burgernya dengan lahap. Tampak Hiruma terkekeh melihat Mamori lalu mulai memakan bagiannya juga.

"Hiruma,"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa aku nggak menyadari dari dulu kalau Eyeshield itu Sena? Padahal kalau lebih dipikir, aku bisa langsung tau 'kan?" Mata Mamori menatap cheese burgernya dengan sendu.

"Itu gara-gara kau memakan _creampuff _ terlalu banyak. Dengan kata lain, overdosis! Kekeke!"

"Aku sedang nggak mau bercanda, Hiruma!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku benar-benar menjadi penghambat bagi Sena. Aku terlalu menjaga Sena. Padahal ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga setiap saat. Aku memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil," Hiruma tidak memberi tanggapan dan terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku selalu mengganggap Sena itu masih kecil. Dari SD aku selalu melindungi anak itu dari teman-temannya yang jahil. Aku selalu ada setiap Sena dijahili teman-temannya dan menyelamatkan anak itu dari mereka. Haha," Mamori tertawa masam.

"Dia sudah besar, manajer sialan," Hiruma menyeruput _cola_-nya.

"Tapi bagiku, Sena selalu seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan dariku. Sifatku inilah yang mungkin menghambat Sena susah mendapatkan teman yang banyak. Mungkin karena sifatku ini juga Sena merahasiakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya Eyeshield," Hiruma yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya hanya menatap malas ke arah Mamori.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat tadi Sena, maksudku saat aku belum tau kalau itu Sena, ia membuka helmnya. Aku malah mengatakan, Sena, _Amefuto_ itu berbahaya untukmu. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang sudah Sena lakukan sebagai Eyeshield untuk sampai menjadi juara tiga Tokyo dan masuk ke turnamen Kanto,"

"Hn..." Hiruma melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus bersabar mendengar curhatan Mamori yang panjang dan tanpa henti.

"Aku kakak yang nggak baik buat Sena. Aku nggak bisa mengerti apa mau Sena dan bagaimana keadaan Sena yang sebenarnya. A-aku kakak yang buruk.." Mamori meneteskan air matanya. Hiruma tampak kebingungan. Itu kelihatan dari raut mukanya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis di sini manajer sialan. Orang-orang bisa mengira aku melakukan kejahatan. Aku sudah cukup keliahatan jahat, jadi jangan ditambah lagi,"

"Haha. Kau tau juga kalau kau jahat Hiruma," Mamori tersenyum tipis sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Saat di ruang tunggu, aku merenungkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku nggak bisa berhenti berpikir bagaimana aku harus bertindak menghadapi Sena saat ini. Bagaimana caranya keadaan kembali seperti biasa,"

"Keputusannya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku menerima kalau Sena adalah Eyeshield. Aku nggak akan bertanya apapun terhadap Sena tentang kenapa ia menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku akan bersikap seperti biasa dan akan mendukungnya lebih daripada saat aku nggak tau kalau dia adalah Eyeshield,"

"Oh,"

"Apa.. Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar, Hiruma?" Mamori menatap mata _emerald _ Hiruma dengan sendu. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca walaupun sudah berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar, manajer sialan. Itu bagus," Hiruma memukul pelan kepala Mamori dengan mulut senjatanya.

"Aku..."

Hiruma memotong kalimat Mamori dan berkata, "Ketika seorang laki-laki sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya, kau hanya perlu mendukungnya dan memberikan saran yang membangun agar ia lebih berhasil. Si cebol sialan itu sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya untuk menjadi atlet _Amefuto_,"

"Ya. Menjadi atlet _Amefuto_ seperti dirimu 'kan? Semua anggota Devil Bats sudah tertular semangatmu untuk menang sampai _christmas bowl_," Mamori sudah bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata bijak dari seorang setan―Hiruma maksudnya.

"Mereka sendiri yang mau kutularkan. Kekeke!"

"Sena sekarang sudah dewasa. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang butuh perlindunganku. Dia atlet _Amefuto_. Aku beruntung Sena masuk club _Amefuto_. _Arigatou ne _Hiruma,"

TUUK..

Hiruma kembali memukul kepala Mamori dengan senjatanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?" tanya Mamori sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Dari tadi kau membicarakan cebol sialan itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya,"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku mulai berbicara tentang Sena di depanmu. Yah, mungkin ini karena kau sedikit atau banyaknya tau tentang Sena. Tapi, terimakasih kau mau mendengarkanku,"

"Hn. Ganti topik, manajer sialan,"

"Topik apa?" tanya Mamori yang juga sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Topik tentang kita," Mamori menatap Hiruma sebentar sebelum menanggapi perkataan Hiruma.

"Kita?"

"Ya,"

"Maksudmu, kita seluruh anggota Devil Bats?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah polos.

Hiruma terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Mamori lalu nyengir. "Kekeke! Kau memang lambat menanggapi sesuatu, manajer sialan!"

Hiruma kembali memukul kepala Mamori dengan senjatanya. "Nggak usah bengong kayak orang bodoh gitu. Sudah cukup semua anggota tim kita bodoh semua. Nggak usah ditambah. Kekeke!"

"Si-siapa yang bengong?"

"Cih. Aku mau pulang, besok pagi upacara penghargaan,"

"Aku juga tau. Tapi, aku masih bingung dengan topik tentang kita itu apa. Jelaskan padaku, Hiruma!"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, manajer sialan lambat! Kekeke!" Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan Mamori yang masih berpikir tentang apa yang dimaksud Hiruma.

* * *

** OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Mamori duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Apa ya yang dimaksud Hiruma tadi?"

"Topik tentang kita? Apa maksudnya? Kita itu siapa? Devil Bats?" Mamori bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali hanyut dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyambar ponselnya.

TUUUT.. TUUUT.. TUUUT...

"Hiruma..."

"Kenapa nelpon malam-malam begini manajer sialan?!" tanya Hiruma dengan nada agak tinggi.

"I-itu.."

"Itu apa?" tanya Hiruma tidak sabaran.

"Aku ingin ngomong tentang kita," Hiruma terdiam sebentar sebelum menanggapi perkataan Mamori ditelpon.

"_Ternyata manajer sialan itu sudah mengerti apa maksudku! Pintar juga dia! Kekeke!" _pikir Hiruma.

"Mmmm... Kita berdua harus.."

"Harus apa?"

"Kita berdua harus membicarakan ulang strategi untuk melawan Bando. Itu maksudmu tadi 'kan, Hiruma?"

"Cih,"

"_Kutarik pikiranku barusan. Manajer sialan ini memang lambat!"_ pikirnya.

"Apanya yang cih?"

"Lupakan. Kau itu memang lambat! _Creampuff_ membuat otakmu buntu! Kekeke!"

"Hei! Ini sudah malam tapi kau masih mencari perkara denganku! Huh!" terdengar nada kesal dari suara Mamori ditelpon. "Bagus tadi aku nggak udah nelpon!"

"Kalau gitu tutup,"

"Iya! Aku tutup! Selamat malam!"

TUUUUT..

Sambungan telpon terputus. Mamori mengakhiri dengan sepihak pembicaraan mereka ditelpon. Ia memaki-maki ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Hiruma. Foto Hiruma yang sedang bersiap untuk melempar _pass_. Foto yang ia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kekeke! Sepertinya aku harus menunggu agar manajer sialan itu sadar! Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama!" Hiruma berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

* * *

Yo~ Minna-san! xD

I'm back hahaha

How about this one? That's good?

Hope you like it ;)

Give me your review =]

Feeling happy when read your reviews wkwk

See you soon... B]


End file.
